Shadow Runner
by QSA
Summary: A man saves Takao, but sacrifices himself. Wanting to repay him, Takao saves him, but will he be able to accept it?
1. Chapter 1

/Booting up...

/**Downloading files**...  
>(Complete)<p>

/**Setting Up Ship parameters**...  
>(Parameters Complete)<p>

/**Building mental Model: Shadow Runner**...  
>(Complete)<p>

**Finished Booting up**/

* * *

><p><em>'Ug! What happened?'<em> I thought groggily as I slowly began to wake up, although it felt more like I was slowly drifting to the surface of a barrel of molasses.

"BEEP...BEEP..."

_'Huh? What was that?'_

"BEEP...BEEP...BEEP..."

_'Am I in the Hospital or something?-Wait, Why would I be in the hospital? Where Am I?_

"BEEP...BEEP...BEEP..."

"Huh? He's waking up? Yes! It worked! HA!" I heard a female voice say as the sound of a computer keyboard reached me.

_'Did I have a close call with death or something? And Who is there?'_ I thought as I suddenly felt a warm hand touch mine.

* * *

><p>(Ship Recognized...

...Name: Takao  
>Class: Heavy Cruiser<br>Displacement:13,460 tons  
>Armaments: 16 Torpedo tubes; 15 Photon cannons; 30 Missile tubes; Depth charges; Super-Gravitation cannon<br>Wave Armor: Yes

Ability to connect to: Fully-Locked)/

* * *

><p><em>'WTF was that?' <em> I thought as my senses came around.

"BEEEEP...BEEP..."

"Huh?... Yes! He's waking up! Ha!" I heard a girl say as the clack of a keyboard reached my ears, springing my eyes open.

"Where am I?" I asked as I sat up from a bed that was clearly in some sort of Med-bay.

"First tell me if you remember your name." A girl in her late teens, with blue hair and eyes said, as she shut down a computer and monitor that were beeping.

"Yeah, I'm..." -Blank -I cant remember it. Then my mind brings up SS-228, But not for this me... _'What the h*ll?'_ _"_I'm at a loss.."

"You're sitting in the med-bay on a abandoned Blue Steel base in the Philippines, I'm Takao by the way." She said as I turned and sat on the edge of the bed, "But first, tell me what you remember."

Suddenly it hit me, "I... died, didn't I?"

She shifted in her seat uncomfortably, and confirmed my nightmare, "Yes, you did... About three days ago I was cruising in the southern pacific when three Fog destroyers opened fire on me. As I defeated two of them, the third broke my Klein field. Then you came out of no-where and blocked the thainium torpedo that was meant to sink me, but by doing so, your ship became adrift and the Fog destroyer shot you one last time as I sunk her."

"Then What happened? I must have suffered serious wounds." I said as I listened grimly.

"You did." she continued, "Seeing as you saved me, I rescued you and steamed straight here to try to save you. But your wounds were worse than I thought and I had just enough time to copy your mind before you passed. Intent on saving you, as soon as I got here, I plugged your mind into a spare Fog Core after I deleted all of the original personality and logs from it. So there is only your mind and the old data in it."

"So...I'm Fog?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Not exactly. First, your a male and all Fogs are female. Second, you were not made by whatever The Fog were, you were made here, free of the admiral code." Takao explained, "Your somewhere in between."

I nodded as she stood up.

"Now, pull up your ship specs. for me."

"What do you mean, I don't even know what I look like?" I asked as I stood up off the bed.

"Dummy," Takao said with a giggle before putting her finger to her temple, "quit focusing so hard, it's all in here."

Relaxing, I closed my eyes and summoned 'my' specifications.

* * *

><p>[Specifications: Exile island-breaker class submarine; 8 torpedo tubes in bow; 8 torpedo tubes in stern; 1 gravitation cannon; 12 Photon cannons on turrets on sides; 12 Photon cannons on turrets on belly;12 Photon cannons on top deck; 128 missile tubes mounted in stern; top speed: 60 submerged, 80 surfaced, 105 in flight; 4 steam powered jet pods mounted on sides; 3 raise able sailing masts; torpedo magazine: empty; Weapons: locked]<p>

* * *

><p>Along with a picture of the ship on a holographic display that was summoned up with light blue rings floating around me.<p>

"Wow... Is, this... Me? Or Is this more... My ship body?" I asked, amazed at the screen.

"Both are correct, your torpedo tubes are the only thing you need to resupply for. But your cann-... Wow... Talk about fire power, this amount is way more than any normal submarine," Takao replied as she looked at the display.

"I look weird-, I mean, I don't look like any regular ship." I muttered as I continued to stare at the Holo-display.

"Yeah... Come to think of it, I don't know of any Fog that have sails, gravitation engines, and are submergible. Plus, have this much fire power." Takao thought as I shut down the display and she led me out of the med-bay.

"Oh!" she suddenly exclaimed, turning around, and taping me on the shoulder.

* * *

><p>**{**Takao**} **Command: Join Fleet [Blue Steel]/

Pausing, I realized that this meant leaving whoever I was before and starting over with a clean slate. This also meant that I would have at least have some people who would be like me. My choice was already made.

/**{**SS-228**}** Accept Command/

/**{**Takao**} **Command:Grant root access to {Takao} for Unlock. Connect to [Concept Com System]/

/**{**SS-228**} **Root access granted. Connecting to Concept Com System...

* * *

><p>Suddenly the world blackened around me as I blinked and I found myself sitting in a Chair, in a pavilion, with Takao across from me.<p>

"Good to see your connection to the Com is good." She said as she slowly sipped some tea.

"Why, may I ask, did you need Root access?" I asked as I stared at her.

"To unlock your system functions, weapons, and do a final systems check." She replied casually as she put her leg over her knee and relaxed.

"So... Now what are we going to do?"

"Well, after we close the com," Takao said as we closed out and we continued to walk along to the dry-docks, "we're going to steam north and meet up with the rest of the group."

"Ok, I'll... Wow, So that's me." I said as I walked into the dry-dock area and saw next to the lone cruiser a Large Sub about the same length as it, with twin stacks in line behind the conning tower.

"Yep, Let's go meet the others."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Writer here!<strong>

**I'd like to thank BrokenChosenofEva for allowing me to use some of his story plot, Characters, and other miscellaneous thing from his story.**

**Please if you like it Review/Favorite/ And Like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

/(**Log:** Day two, been sailing north, northwest at 50 knots for the last two days in formation with Takao. Still Cant remember who I am, or for that matter, who I will be. I just hope that Gunzou (leader of blue steel, a band of mercenaries) could shed some light on the subject for me. I also recognize that compared to any other Fog I'm superior in every statistic shown. But I know better, I lack experience, even if I went against even a small Fog torpedo boat I'm Shure it would win. Can only hope that the Blue steels can train me enough.)/

* * *

><p>Closing down my log I sighed as I looked over the blank ocean from my conning tower.<p>

_'Well, things could have been worse than the last few days,' _I thought as I looked over at Takao as she lounged on the top of her tree, _'Fog could have attacked us as we left the Phillies', I just have to get used to being stuck with Takao for the next day. We'll at least reach the rest of Blue steel tomorrow.'_

"Say, what does your sonar say?" Takao suddenly asked me as she stood up.

"Um...nothing." I told her, "And call me Runner, that way I can recognize may name better."

"Ok...Runner," She said, trying to contain a laugh, "Sorry, it's also weird to me too...Also, do you have radar?"

"Yeah, but I think it's being jammed. It is just giving me a large cloud in front of us." I replied as I looked worriedly in front of us.

"I thought the same thing too, just too be safe, dive out of sight, keep your sonar set to max range, and be prepared. I don't want to have to bring you back to life again." Takao said jokingly as she pulled up her sonar and radar display.

"Roger," I replied as I entered my conning tower and pulled up all my sensor displays while I dived to a depth of 400 ft.

As we began to enter the area of the cloud that was on my radar I suddenly picked up the sound of two torpedo's screaming for me. Throwing up my Klein field I hit the torpedoes and two big red balls grew out before collapsing back in on them selves.

"Runner!" I heard Takao cry as I was hit.

"Corrosion torpedoes," I replied as I sped through the sensors and logged the data for future use.

"Damn! Two large battle ships ahead of us!" Takao replied as they opened fire on her with their cannons.

_'Not good! I don't even have any torpedoes or missiles!' _I though as I began to panic, _'Wait! I might not have torpedoes, but I _do_ have cannons! How can I use them without getting blasted myself? If I do surface I'll be a sitting duck, but if I say down here, Takao will surly be destroyed.' _

Suddenly I had an idea that might work with a little luck, "Takao! I have a plan! Can you keep them distracted?"

"For a few minutes!" She replied as she defended herself from another wave of missiles, cannons, and torpedoes.

"That's good enough!" I replied as I set my engines to full and made an emergency purge of my ballast tanks.

"_What_ are you doing?!" I head her scream at me as my bow rocketed out of the water at extreme speed, and I cleared the water.

"Up! Up! And Away!" I yelled enthusiastically, as four steam turbines extended out of my hull and continued to power me upward into the clouds above the battle.

_'This is _so~_ cool!'_ I thought as I leveled out in the cloud cover and hovered just out of range of the two battleships' missile range.

_'Now, lets see how they like a taste of their own cannons,'_ I thought as I deployed all my cannons.

"Hurry Runner! I can't hold off them forever!" Takao yelled at me as I slowly began descending down in front of them, while humming the Imperials' March.

_"Cease fire and hand over your Root Access codes, or I will sink both of you where you sit."_ I messaged the Fog battleships as I leveled off about a hundred feet from the water, bearing my full broadside to them.

* * *

><p>"Mishuzumi, What should we do?"<p>

"I'm not sure Maria. He has a huge amount of fire power, and we have never expected something to come at us from the sky like this." Mishuzumi replied in fear to her sister ship.

"Wait I've received a message from him, '_Cease fire and hand over your access codes, or I will sink both of you where you sit.'_ I don't like to have someone mess with my system. He could disable us or sink us if we give him those too." Maria replied.

"But what are the chances we make it out of this situation?" Mishuzumi asked her sister.

"We have no choice... We surrender." Maria said depressed as she gathered both of their Root Access codes and sent them off.

* * *

><p>"Why did you ask them for their Root Access codes when we can just sink them?!" Takao yelled at me as we waited to see if my bluff would work.<p>

"Because, a good thing about having no memories is that you can't harbor any ill will to any one until they actually show it." I replied to her.

"But they're Fog! They just tried to KILL US!" Takao tried to argue her point.

"Plus, I _DO_ have a feeling that transferred over from my memories that makes me very reluctant to kill anything that look human, and they have _human_ mental models." I calmly answered her, grinning as I ticked her off even more.

* * *

><p>{Maria} Root Access Code: Granted/

/{Maria} Message to {SS-228}:_ ("We Surrender"_)/

/{SS-228} Granting access to {Mishuzumi} and {Maria} Root System/

/{SS-228} Locking: Weapons, Engines/

/{SS-228} Locking {Mishuzumi} and {Maria} from [Fog] [Concept Com System]; Allowing [Concept Com System] access to {SS-228} and {Takao} only/

/{SS-228} Message to {Mishuzumi},{Maria}: (_"Prepare for tow. :) "_)/

* * *

><p>"Takao.." I said as I finished locking their systems, "They surrendered."<p>

"Your Kidding me." She said surprised as I retracted my cannons and set gently down in the water.

"Nope, and I can't believe my bluff worked." I said with a smile, as I made my way to the disabled battleships.

"Well, you'll be dealing with them, I'm not going to help you." she said as I pulled up beside the two, hitched my towline to Mishuzumi's bow and tied Maria's to Mishuzumi's stern.

As I began to slowly tow both ships along our original route, I brought up a bridge between me and Mishuzumi and walked onto her deck.

"Who are you? Are you the captain of SS-228, human?" I heard as I saw two twin girls sitting on the front turret.

"Will you both kindly come down here and allow me to introduce my self." I asked them.

Reluctantly, they jumped down and stood a few feet away from me. Up close I also noted small differences between them, such as, one had brown eyes and hair, while the other had green eyes and blond hair.

"I'm Mishuzumi," the girl with brown hair said as she jester to the other who hid slightly behind her, "And that is Maria, my sister."

"And I am SS-228, but call me Runner." I said they did a double take.

"But all Mental models are girls, how are you a boy?" Maria asked shyly.

"A little while ago I was a human, but after I apparently rescued Takao from a destroyer, I suffered a mortal injury. Wanting to save me, she took me back to an abandoned base to try to heal me, but on the way I died. She made a copy of me and put my mind in a Core." I explained.

"Before you continue, I have two questions," Maria asked shyly, "One, Why didn't you sink us when you had the chance, but took us captive instead. And two, Why did Takao save you?"

"First answer: even though I have no memories of what happened before I was activated, I have an extreme urge to not harm anything that looks human. And you both have human mental models, which makes me believe that you will not attack me if I'm nice to you." I said as Takao sailed in close to hear our discussion.

"Second answer: I don't know why specifically Takao saved me, but I know that it was to thank me for saving me." I replied before the twins turned to Takao.

"Why did you save this guy?" they both yelled at her.

"Eh!... I wanted to thank him for saving me, even though he didn't know me." She replied to them as she turned around to try to hide a small blush.

"But he has then saved you twice now." they chorused back.

"What did you say?!" She yelled back getting mad at the twins, making Maria run behind me.

"Why me?" I muttered to myself as I looked between the three of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Writer here! Got a question to all of you as you finish reading: How did I know to stop writingworking on this story chapter?**

**A. When I began to write the words backwards correctly**

**B. When two days passed between my meals**

**C. When chapter hit 3 reviews/PMs _before_ I posted it**

**D. I got tired of writing**

**See the next chapter to see what my answer is! And as always Review/Favorite/And Like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Busy will update a soon as possible Promise!

Sorry will update soon.


	4. Ship Itinerary

These are the ships in shadow Runner to date.

* * *

><p>Name: Takao<br>Class: Heavy Cruiser  
>Displacement:13,460 tons<br>Armaments: 16 Torpedo tubes; 15 Photon cannons; 30 Missile tubes; Depth charges; Super-Gravitation cannon  
>Engine(s): Thainium reactor<br>Top Speed:Unknown  
>Wave Armor: Yes<br>Ability to connect to Shadow Runner: Fully

Name: Shadow Runner  
>Class: Exile island-breaker class submarine<br>Displacement: 12,560 tons  
>Armaments: 16 torpedo tubes; 1 gravitation cannon; 36 Photon cannons; 128 missile tubes;<br>Top Speed: 60 knots submerged, 80 knots surfaced, 105 knots in flight;  
>Engine(s): Steam engine (steam source unknown); 4 steam powered jet pods; 3 raise able sailing masts<br>Wave Armor: Yes

Name: Mishuzumi (Sister ship of Maria)  
>Class: Small Battleship<br>Displacement: 14,500 tons  
>Armaments: 10 torpedo tubes; 1 gravitation cannon; 20 Photon cannons; 64 missile tubes; depth charges<br>Engine(s): Thainium reactor  
>Wave armor: Yes<br>Ability to connect to Shadow Runner: Partially

Name: Maria (Sister ship of Mishuzumi)  
>Class: Small Battleship<br>Displacement: 14,500 tons  
>Armaments: 10 torpedo tubes; 1 gravitation cannon; 20 Photon cannons; 64 missile tubes; depth charges<br>Engine(s): Thainium reactor  
>Wave armor: Yes<br>Ability to connect to Shadow runner: Partially


End file.
